A Shrinklet Poem for HBP
by weasley-freckles
Summary: Complete!Just a shrinklet poem I wrote for HBP. A shrinklet poem condenses a major work of literature, for those that don't know.


_Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince, a Shrinklet Poem

* * *

_

Stuck at Privet Drive for just two short weeks,

during which time a new Minister peaks.

The Ministry acknowledges Voldemort's return,

so that in all a fire of fear burns.

----

Snape makes a vow to Narcissa that can't be broken,

swearing to protect Draco, the words have been spoken.

Bellatrix was there to witness it all,

while Wormtail listened inside a secret hall.

-----

Dumbledore takes Harry from 4 Privet Drive,

after making sure he's there long enough to survive.

They apparate away, the tube is so tight,

but in the end, both are perfectly alright.

-----

The next stop is to Horace Slughorn's place,

where everything is wrecked, as if thrown around in haste.

Turns out it was a trick by Slughorn to hide,

and now by him the free teaching post is occupied.

-----

Finally to the Burrow they go, their final stop,

where Albus leaves Harry, disappearing with a pop.

Harry finally sees his friends Ron and Hermione,

tells them the prophecy, to which Ron replies "blimey!"

-----

Bill's fiancé Fleur is being a pain,

Ginny calls her Phlegm because she is her bane.

The twins have moved out, so Harry gets their room,

but pranks can still be found, as Hermione learns soon.

-----

OWL test results have finally arrived,

scores for tests they are glad to have survived.

Harry gets a surprise in his Hogwarts letter,

it says that as Quidditch Captain he would be better.

-----

Off to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies,

in the robe shop Harry sees Malfoy, what a surprise.

Harry suspects Malfoy of being a Death Eater,

so he follows him, staying within a meter.

-----

Soon summer ends, and the Burrow they must leave,

on to Hogwarts, where a tangled year they will weave.

Slughorn invites important people to a train car;

the Slug Club has begun, and Harry is its star.

-----

Harry follows Blaise to see if Malfoy's a liar,

but unfortunately, his plans backfire.

Malfoy gets him, and Tonks finds him with a broken nose,

under his cloak, nearly bested by his foes.

-----

They walk with each other to Hogwarts's gates,

where surprisingly, Snape is the one that awaits.

Snape taunts Harry before taking some House points,

and expected stares in the Great Hall don't disappoint.

-----

Dumbledore's start-of-term speech brings a shock,

it's Snape, not Slughorn, who's got the Defense post on lock.

Slughorn's not teaching Defense as thought, but potions,

that Albus is nutters are Ron and Harry's notions.

----

At breakfast the next day, Harry gets a surprise,

he'll be able to try on NEWT potions for size.

But he doesn't have the book, so he's to borrow one.

And thus, a league with the Half-Blood Prince has begun.

-----

Dumbledore's giving Harry some private lessons,

very important are these secret sessions.

He's learning of the Dark Lord, when he was Tom Riddle,

of his parents and him now, and what's in the middle.

-----

First lesson's Saturday says the note Sloper gives,

time to find out where Riddle's parents used to live.

Tom was his father, and Merope Gaunt his mother,

Without love potion, Tom with Merope could not bother.

-----

Now, in class nonverbal spell are being cast,

and helped by the Prince Harry does best in Potions class.

Ron asks Hermione if anyone they know is dead;

there isn't, but Stan Shunpike's in an Azkaban bed.

-----

Time for Quidditch tryouts, Keeper, Chasers, and Beaters,

Kids try to fill spots while students watch from the bleachers.

Ginny, Robins, Bell, Coote, and Peak all make the team,

while Ron slides into Keeper with a smile that gleams.

-----

First Hogsmeade visit comes and everybody's happy,

but real fast does this visit get real crappy.

A dangerous package is received by Katie Bell,

the necklace inside curses her, putting her in hell.

-----

Another lesson with Dumbledore, the second one,

of Tom as a child, but first Merope after her shun.

Tom was left in an orphanage when his mother died,

when Albus later offered company, he was denied.

-----

Christmas is here, and Harry's at the Burrow for it,

the tension between Molly and Fleur just won't quit.

At the Burrow, Scrimgeour visits Harry,

asks him to help the Ministry get prosperity.

-----

A third lesson with Dumbledore has finally come,

time to look at two memories that are hard won.

One of Tom Riddle when he killed his family,

the next is Slughorn's, and messed with it is certainly.

-----

Apparation lessons being given to sixth year,

getting splinched during these lessons is a great fear.

March first and Ron's finally of age, seventeen,

him being poisoned on this day could not have been seen.

-----

A second Quidditch match, but this one's a disaster,

Harry's now in the hospital, head wrapped in plaster.

But he comes up with an idea that's a joy,

have Dobby and Kreacher follow the Malfoy boy.

-----

It's time for another lesson with Dumbledore,

Harry is sure that this one won't be a bore.

Two memories, one of a woman Tom killed to rob,

the other of Albus turning Tom down for a job.

-----

Harry finds out Malfoy's using the Room of Requirement,

told by Dobby and Kreacher, in bows they were bent.

Tries to get the memory from Slughorn but no such luck,

this whole attempt is really starting to suck.

-----

Aragog the acromantula finally dies,

a death that leaves Hagrid wondering why.

With help from Felix Harry finally succeeds,

getting from Slughorn the memory he needs.

-----

Late night meeting with Albus, thanks to Harry's success,

learning of Horcruxes, that Tom made seven's the guess.

Harry finds out the "power the Dark Lord knows not,"

it's love but for a while this idea was not bought.

-----

Harry uses the Sectumsempra spell on Draco,

now he's to miss the last Quidditch match, what a huge blow.

But Gryffindor still wins the Cup, so it's OK,

and finally kissing Ginny just makes his day.

-----

On his way to see Albus Harry gets two shocks in one:

Snape told Tom of the prophecy, and Malfoy's project's done.

Learns that a Horcrux Albus has finally found,

and to let Harry come find it with him he is bound.

-----

They get to the cave, where Albus drinks a bad potion,

when Inferi attack they are sent into motion.

Albus is weak but he says everything's OK,

because he's with Harry, then they apparate away.

-----

They get back to Hogsmeade to see something Dark,

by the astronomy tower is Voldemort's mark.

They borrow some brooms so they get there in a snap,

only to find that Draco has set a trap.

-----

Albus freezes Harry so he'll be protected,

Draco's tried to kill Albus as he suspected.

But Death Eaters are in the school, that's not good,

then Snape kills Dumbledore with his wand made of wood.

-----

Harry follows Snape, revenge on his mind,

info that Snape is the Half-Blood Prince did he just find.

Takes the Horcrux from Albus when his body is found,

RAB took it, so shocked he can't make a sound.

-----

Dumbledore's funeral, people pay their respects,

during this time Harry tells Ginny she has to be left.

Ginny tells Harry that she understands why,

but that won't stop the tears she's going to cry.

-----

Harry won't go back to Hogwarts, he's got things to do,

Ron and Hermione wish to join him too.

They're going to hunt Horcruxes, to end Tom's life,

it's going to be hard, can Harry survive?

* * *

A/N: The first time I'm actually posting something I wrote. It's only a poem, but I'm glad I finally got the courage to do it. Review and tell me what you think, even if it's to say you hate it. Feedback would be great. 


End file.
